No puedo olvidar
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: El olvidar a alguien es lo más doloroso después de una relación amorosa fallida. Eso Antonio lo comprenderá, tiempo después de haber terminado con Lovino, los recuerdos de su relación, regresan a su mente, causando que se encuentre al borde de la locura.


**Bien~ Otro Spamano~ Esto fue hecho en un momento de inspiración mientras escuchaba una canción que no recuerdo bien xD**

**Esto es un roleplay, hecho con Peque Saltamontes :D Mujer, eres awesome~**

**El tema es: Lovino terminó con Antonio debido a que se enamoró de un escocés. Antonio era feliz, pues ya tenía novia y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Pero Yao, al que por impulso mató, le recordó que Lovino ya no estaría con él. Antonio entonces cae en la depresión y... Mejor lean lo que sigue xD**

**Advertencias: Crack... Y esto da ganas de lloras xD**

**Parejas: Spamano a medias(?), Scotmano implícito(?), SpaAus también a medias(?)**

* * *

><p>¿Qué debería hacer? Ya no lo sabía... Estaba justo al borde de la desesperación... Llegó a casa, agitado, llorando. La sangre cubría su rostro, pequeñas gotas sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus manos. Su hacha, yacía en el suelo, ensangrentada. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Sólo un momento bastó para que todo volviera a su mente, de forma nítida, como si apenas hubiese ocurrido. Si había algo de lo que debía lamentarse era de lo frágil que su corazón era. Su eterna alegría desapareció, su eterna sonrisa se volvió una mueca de profunda tristeza. Ya no quería ver una sonrisa, no quería recordar, lo único que quería era desaparecer. Su familia se había roto por un estúpido error suyo, que empujó a la persona que más amaba a los brazos de alguien más. La simple imagen de aquella persona, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que por años luchó por sacar a la luz; lo hacían soltar lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de rabia, de enojo, de rencor.<p>

Pronto, toda su felicidad se vio resquebrajada, y la tristeza lo invadió, rompiendo su corazón, siendo, como cuando una grieta se abre en un bloque de hielo, imposible de reparar. "Él aun te recuerda". Fueron las palabras que en su cabeza resonaron. Con un eco interminable, insoportable. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, luchando por hacer que el sonido de esa voz saliera de su cabeza. Quería regresar al pasado, reparar todo y hacer todo lo posible por evitar que su felicidad se viniera abajo. Pero lo sabía, sabía que eso era imposible, impensable.

Miró su arma en el suelo, luego levantando la vista y alcanzando a divisar una daga. Su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, producto del profundo dolor en su pecho. ¿Acaso era cierto que había olvidado todo? ¿Acaso era cierto que podía seguir? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta. Pero de algo estaba seguro, jamás recuperaría a aquella persona que amó más que a su vida, jamás. Nunca volvería a ver esos ojos, esa sonrisa, acariciar de nuevo su piel como solía hacerlo por las noches. Se levantó, y titubeando, se acercó a la daga, tomándola entre sus manos y observándola, analizando muy bien la situación, aunque en ese momento le resultara difícil. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, destrozado. Pensó en las personas que dejaría: sus hijos, su actual pareja... su vida entera se quedaría atrás. Lo que menos quería era vivir, ya no más. Se negaba a soportar ese dolor, que en otros momentos lo hubiese tenido sin cuidado. Sin quitar la vista del arma en sus manos, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo limpiamente al suelo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Dime por favor, ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero saber lo que debo hacer...-

Dijo entre sollozos, estrujando el mango de su arma.

-Ya no quiero sufrir... No quiero saber nada... No quiero saber que sus sonrisas ya no son para mí... Que su mirada ya no es para mí... Quiero dejar de sentirme así... Quiero que mi corazón deje de latir... Así el dolor se iría... Para siempre...-

Lo último fue un simple susurro. Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Ya no había marcha atrás. Añoraba vivir como solía hacerlo: Feliz, sin preocupaciones. Pero de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que eso estaba lejos de ser realidad...

En sus ojos se reflejó la seguridad de lo que pensaba hacer. Tomó aquella arma y la dirigió directo a su corazón, dispuesto a quitarse la vida. Ya no pensaba, ya no quería hacerlo. El sufrimiento y el dolor opacaban sus pensamientos, su sentido común. Se mantuvo estático, con la punta de la daga apuntando a su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó de nuevo, inseguro, sintiéndose como un niño perdido...

* * *

><p>El italiano estaba muy, muy enojado con el español. ¿Por qué demonios había lastimado a su pareja?<p>

No lo entendía, diciéndole que no le importaba, luego metiéndose en su vida amigablemente, para después causarle problemas. Esto iba a terminar. O al menos, quería explicaciones. Y es por eso que se encontraba frente a la casa del mayor, todo a escondidas de su actual pareja; no era premeditado, simplemente, éste no estaba en casa, así que no había podido avisarle. Y ahora llamaba a la puerta

— OI, SPAGNA, SAL QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO. COMO, AHORA. YA. PRESTO.—su voz demostraba cuán irritado estaba; en serio, ¿por qué debía hacer algo así, en primer lugar?

Escuchó, entonces, la voz del italiano fuera de su casa, llevando por instinto sus manos a sus oídos para cubrirlos y así no escuchar aquel sonido desesperante que constituía la voz del menor. Soltó el arma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Vete... Vete... —susurró para sí mismo, desesperado— No hables... No hables... —volvió a susurrar, creyendo que talvez así su dolor desaparecería.

Lovino rechinó los dientes, pues había escuchado el ruido de algo al estrellarse contra el piso, así que suspiró, y volvió a elevar la voz.

—SPAGNA, SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA, VOY A ENTRAR POR CUENTA PROPIA, AVISADO QUEDAS— e instantes después, dispuesto a echar la puerta abajo, reparó en el picaporte, e intentó girarlo por pura curiosidad, encontrándose conque no se encontraba trancado. Al instante, la visión frente a él lo golpeó: el español estaba en el piso, con una daga frente a sí, ensangrentado por completo

— C-che...? Spagna, ¿qué ocurrió...? —miles de posibilidades atravesaron su mente, incluso, la peor: que el ibérico había enloquecido. Y era ésta la que impedía, justamente, que el italiano corriese en su auxilio.

Antonio por su parte ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—V-vete... Aléjate... —susurraba apenas, su voz apenas saliendo de su garganta por las lágrimas que trataba de retener— N-no quiero... no quiero seguir... —cerró sus puños, que aun estaban sobre su cabeza— Ya no puedo seguir... —escuchaba la voz del menor taladrarle los oídos, causándole todo eso un profundo dolor, peor del que ya de por sí sentía.

—... ¿Qué es lo que ya no quieres seguir...? —se acercó el menor con cautela, arrodillándose a su lado, buscando su rostro; sus manos apartaron el cabello pegado por el sudor y la sangre al rostro del mayor, dejando marcas en la piel morena debido a estos líquidos

— Dime, Spagna —su voz era un susurro, tranquilo, esa misma voz que utilizaba cuando el español llegaba a ese límite lindante con la locura al que el italiano se había acostumbrado luego de todos esos años junto a él— ¿qué es lo que ya no quieres seguir? —y dicho esto, pateó con disimulo la daga, alejándola más de ambos, sus manos firmes ahora en las mejillas del otro— Anda, mírame... Háblame... —su prioridad estaba en evitar cualquier catástrofe, y sabía cómo lidiar con esto, no había nada de qué preocuparse, y eso se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Los ojos del mayor se mantenían cerrados, aun a pesar de sentir que el menor se le acercaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En esos momentos y en aquella situación lo que el italiano menos hubiera hecho sería acercarse a él. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, provocando que el español no pudiese articular palabra alguna.

— Ya no quiero...se-seguir sufriendo... —susurró sin abrir los ojos, pues era incapaz de hacerlo y mirar al italiano directamente, ya que eso provocaría que se quebrara por completo y no dudara en matarse.

—¿Per ché sufres...? —susurró Lovino, retirando las manos de sus oídos, y que le fuese más fácil oírle, bajándolas, sin soltarlas, reteniéndolas con las suyas— ¿Pasó algo? Che cosa, Spagna? Va contra mi naturaleza, lo sé, pero puedo ser de ayuda... —asintió, preocupado; no le gustaba ver al otro así. Ajá, correcto, ya no lo quería. No lo quería porque, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, el proceso que el español había llevado a cabo, inconscientemente, para matar su amor había sido largo, lento, intangible hasta que se hubo consumado; y aun así, guardaba ese cariño, esa gratitud al hombre que lo había educado, el que había sido todo un ejemplo para él alguna vez. Al hombre al que había consolado luego de largas batallas que -sabía bien el italiano- en su mayoría eran culpa suya, siendo que el moreno sólo deseaba protegerlo.

En cuanto el ibérico sintió sus manos abajo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, más al sentir las manos ajenas sostener las propias, esa suavidad que tanto extrañaba y que era la razón de su sufrimiento. Abrió los ojos, mirando todo el tiempo hacia sus manos, unidas a las del italiano como hace tiempo solía pasar, tal como esa época en la que regresaba de alguna batalla. En su cabeza, varias imágenes pasaban, haciéndolo sufrir de manera lenta y dolorosa, todas siendo tan nítidas como si frente a él estuviesen pasando. Inconscientemente, soltó las manos del menor, como si quemaran. No quería caer, simplemente no lo quería. Si lo hacía, lo más probable era que su locura se volviera mayor, y era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

—A-aléjate... —susurró, llevando de nuevo sus manos a la cabeza— No quiero oir tu voz... no quiero... —lloraba como un niño pequeño—... No me hagas esto, Roma...—

—Oh —fue involuntario, simplemente, había comprendido que la causa de esto era él. El italiano eliberó por unos instantes, para finalmente, sin moverse de su lugar, pero sin hacer ningún intento por tocarlo, decir— Spagna, comprende, no puedo dejarte así. Quiero ayudar. No sé... qué pueda hacer, pero tiene que haber alguna manera... Vamos, Spagna... Eres más fuerte que esto... —susurró: empezaba a asustarse, a preocuparse, y... a sentirse culpable. Pero ya no había nada qué hacer. Sólo podía ofrecer su consuelo, no podía ser como en otras ocasiones, no podía besarlo y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Esos tiempos, el italiano los había dejado atrás sin remordimiento, mas no parecía ser el mismo caso el del español.

Antonio apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, juntando valor para mirar al italiano, cosa que le resultó muy difícil al principio

—¿Más fuerte que esto, dices?— dicho esto, una escalofriante risa, en la que se podía notar lo poco de cordura que le quedaba al español, escapó de su garganta— ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufro, cierto? Todo es por tí... Todo lo que hice, se vio opacado por un escocés que en cuestión de días me quitó lo que luché años por conseguir... —la tristeza, el dolor, el rencor y la impotencia se veían reflejados en sus palabras. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel español que se recuperaba de cualquier problema con una simple sonrisa? Había quedado en el olvido— Sé que todo fue mi culpa... Pero tú acabaste con la seguridad que tenía de querer estar contigo... Acabaste conmigo de la forma más despiadada que puedes imaginar... —dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo.

El menor tragó saliva -esa risa lo había asustado, y luego frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras.

—¿Qué hay de tu pareja, y de los niños? ¿La seguridad que tenías de querer estar conmigo...? ¿No es eso algo bueno? Te lo he dicho mil y una veces, lo nuestro ya no existe —articuló las últimas palabras de forma exagerada, llevando una mano al rostro del mayor, secándole las lágrimas.

— Oh, Spagna, no me enorgullezco de lo que pasó...—eso era verdad: no había sido su intención lastimar al español. Quería vengarse, sí, pero esa venganza era más bien un escape, un placer que habría de permanecer, secreto en su interior; ¿cómo habría pensando que terminaría enamorado del escocés...? No lo habría soñado ni en un millón de años, un día antes de haberlo conocido, el simple hecho de que le insinuasen la posibilidad de siquiera unir su boca a la del británico le hubiese repugnado. Y ahí estaba ahora, completamente loco por alguien que había sido un imposible..., dejando todo atrás, todo, dolorosamente. Y esto lo irritaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía el español a reclamar, cuando él se lo había buscado? ¿Qué derecho, si... —Si tienes a tu pareja, a los niños, una casa, si te quedaste con todo, todo lo que yo siempre soñé, todo lo que era de los dos, ¿per ché demonios me reclamas ya? Y peor aún, ¿per ché insistes en seguirme hablando, en seguir persiguiéndome con tus rencores, a mí, y a la persona que amo? Spagna, aléjate ya... No, no te pido que te alejes: déjame alejarme a mí. Te dejaré todo, todo, pero no quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo del otro día, fuere por lo que fuere, no quiero volver a ver una sola gota de sangre suya derramada, y menos por ti. —sus palabras eran rudas, crueles, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado molesto de toda la culpa que le tiraban encima, ¡y ni siquiera directamente! Parecía ser que el otro vivía para lanzarle indirectas y reprocharle su propio infortunio.

—¡No! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! — el ibérico se separó bruscamente, ya habiendo perdido la cordura, se acercó a la daga y la tomó entre sus manos, apuntando directo a su corazón— No puedo ser feliz con ella porque sigo pensando en tí... No quiero repetir ese maldito error... No quiero lastimar a la persona que más quiero por un maldito desplante... Ya no lo soporto... —las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, nublando su visión, pero tenía en claro lo que quería hacer, ya no había duda en su mirada. Si para acabar con su sufrimiento debía detener él mismo su corazón, lo haría con gusto. A él jamás le gustó sufrir, trataba de reprimir todo dolor sonriendo siempre, haciéndose creer a él mismo que nada pasaba y que todo estaba bien. Pero esta vez ya no podía, su mente le pedía, no, le gritaba que se detuviera, que dejara de hacerse sufrir a él mismo, pero su corazón, ese estúpido corazón, le decía que lo hiciera, que terminara con todo, que no dudara ni un segundo.

— No quiero seguir viviendo si sé que no voy a poder olvidarte... No quiero sentir que mi corazón sigue latiendo por alguien que ya no siente lo mismo por mí... —reprimía el llanto, pero el dolor en su pecho era demasiado. El arma en su mano, firmemente sostenida, demostraba que, sin importar nada, se quitaría la vida.

— No quiero lastimarla a ella... No quiero ver que mis hijos lloran porque no ven a su padre... No quiero que ellos me vean sufrir... —y de nuevo, su pasado lo atacaba, haciendo que pasaran frente a sus ojos los momentos que tanto quería olvidar, los momentos que tanto lo hacían flagelarse, los momentos que quiso dejar enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente, para que así fuera imposible hacerlos regresar—Quiero olvidar todo lo que tuve contigo... Todo... pero cuando más quiero hacerlo, es cuando más recuerdo las cosas... No me puedo permitir seguir viviendo de esa manera...

—¡PUES SUPÉRALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, COMO YO SUPERÉ EL QUE ME ENGAÑASES CON ESE MÚSICO DE CUARTA! —le gritó el menor, tirándose contra él, arrancándole la daga y lanzándola lejos, su cuerpo acorralando al del español pese a la leve diferencia de tamaño, sus manos contra las del otro, aprisionándolas contra el suelo

—¡MALEDIZIONE, ANTONIO, BASTA! —le gritó, al borde de las lágrimas— ¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE, YO TAMBIÉN SUFRO, POR ESTAS ESTUPIDECES TUYAS! ¡SI ME ENGAÑASTE EN PRIMER LUGAR, FUE PORQUE NO TE BASTÉ, Y SI NO TE BASTÉ, NO ME AMABAS, ASÍ QUE BASTA, BASTA YA! ¡NO TE PIDO QUE LO OLVIDES, PERO NO TE MARTIRICES CON ESTO, YO A VECES RECUERDO, RECUERDO LO QUE ERA ESTAR CONTIGO, Y SÉ QUE TODOS HACEMOS LO MISMO, SÉ QUE RECORDABAS A OTRAS PERSONAS CUANDO ESTABAS CONMIGO, NO TIENE NADA DE MALO! ¡LO MALO ES CUANDO LASTIMAS A LOS DEMÁS BASÁNDOTE EN TU EGOÍSMO! —se estaba quedando afónico, y estaba a punto de romper en llanto, apenas si podía contenerse, y sus manos temblaban sobre manera— P-per favore... Per favore, Antonio... Antonio, no te mates...

—¡A diferencia de tí, yo no puedo superarlo, madita sea! —grita, aún estando tirado en el suelo con el italiano sobre él. Sintió su fuerza irse, por lo que no podía alejar al menor, por más que quisiera hacerlo— ¡Tú lo eras todo para mí! ¡Por esa misma razón me dí cuenta de mi error y me quedé contigo! ¡A él no lo amaba como a tí! ¡Él fue una jodida aventura! —gritaba con todo a pesar de que la garganta le ardía por las lágrimas que sin éxito trataba de retener— Lo sé... Sé que soy un egoísta... Siempre lo fui... Incluso cuando te protegía de Sadiq... No quería que te alejaras de mi lado... Mi peor miedo era perderte... Y se cumplió en el momento en que terminaste conmigo... —se muerde el labio inferior, luchando por no llorar, pero siéndole imposible— Ahora quítate de encima... Tengo algo que hacer... —dijo en un susurro, apenas audible, sin atreverse a mirar al menor en ningún momento— Déjame acabar con esto... Te lo suplico... Si mi egoísmo es lo que lastima a los demás, es mejor que desaparezca... Así no lastimaré a nadie... —cierra los ojos con fuerza— Por favor... Déjame hacerlo...

—Lo siento, Spagna, pero no creo en un amor en el que pueda caber más de una persona —negó con la cabeza— Cuando estuve con Scott, dejé de amarte. No; desde que me vi dispuesto a estar con él, dejé de amarte. Las cosas son así, y crudas como son, las digo: tú no me amabas. Al menos, para cuando te metiste con el músico, ya no. Tu jodido egoísmo va a lastimar a nuestros hijos, por si no lo notaste... Dime, Spagna, ¿lo hiciste todo con ese propósito? Me apartaste de ellos, ¿sólo por el placer de abandonarlos luego personalmente? Qué bajo has caído... Sí, eres un maldito egoísta, morir es demasiado fácil, ¿crees que con eso solucionarías uno solo de los problemas de los demás...? NO. Vas a dejar marcados a todos de por vida, eso es lo que harás —las palabras surgían de su boca con rapidez y precisión, demasiado dolido— No me digas "Por favor, déjame matarme", porque si tengo que atarte a un árbol, y pasarme el siguiente año viniendo a alimentarte personalmente con tal de que no mueras, lo haré. Y créeme, non voglio.

—¡Maldita sea, déjame hacerlo! ¡No quiero solucionar sus problemas¡ ¡Quiero la salida fácil a los míos! —aplica suficiente fuerza para quitarse al italiano de encima, levantándose para luego correr hacia su espada, que había estado guardada desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo— Te he dicho que quiero dejar de sufrir... Roma... si sigues creyendo que no debo hacerlo, entonces cierra los ojos... Sé que a tí nunca te gustó ver sangre... —le sonrió con cierta tristeza, tratando de disimularla, pero le era imposible. ¿Por qué siempre creía que las cosas se solucionaban con una sonrisa? Esa pregunta se la hacía casi a diario... Cada momento del día en que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, dirigida a su pareja, a sus hijos, a sus amigos... No sabía el por qué...— Romano... Por favor... Perdóname por ser tan estúpido, por no pensar mejor las cosas... Por arruinar todo sin siquiera querer hacerlo... —la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, quería que el italiano lo viese sonreir por última vez, así al menos, se sentiría tranquilo. El menor se quedó de piedra, observándolo, expectante

—No. No pongas esa sonrisa triste, y luego pretendas matarte. ¡Vamos, Spagna! ¡Vuelve a ser el mismo idiota de antes! —rogó desde su lugar; temía moverse, pues quizás conseguiría que el otro se apresurase— No te perdonaré un carajo, y te irás al infierno, y arderás allí eternamente por todo lo que me estás haciendo pasar, así que suelta esa maledetta espada AHORA. —le ordenó, mirándolo fijamente— No arruines más las cosas. Merda, Spagna, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Qué ha cambiado...? Sobreviviste las peores pruebas, la sangre corriendo por doquier, el dolor de tus hombres, el tuyo propio, la desesperación de una tierra inhóspita, desconocida, y volviste... /Volviste/... Y bien, ahora no estoy yo, pero... Hay alguien que te ama. Ella en serio te ama. ¿Y tú haces esto? Per favore, ¡deja de ser tan idiota! Y nuestros hijos... Si me amas, si en serio me amas... o me amaste, lo que sea... ¿no me ves en ellos? ¿No quieres, por lo menos, tenerlos a ellos...? Yo ya no te amo... pero eres su mundo entero. Yo no puedo suplir eso. No puedo, ni quiero. Si tú no estás... —suspiró— Spagna, si tú no estás... simplemente, no sería lo mismo... —fue sincero: un mundo sin ese alegre español no volvería a ser lo mismo. Antonio bajó la espada ante las palabras del italiano, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón, pero el dolor de perder a alguien querido por un error, era demasiado para él. Perdió fuerza en sus manos y la espada cayó inevitablemente al suelo, él cayendo después de rodillas, con la mirada baja,y sin expresión en su mirada. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todavía quería al italiano, demasiado, y su solo recuerdo lo hacía sufrir, más porque en sus hijos veía al menor, deseando con todo su corazón que regresara, mas sabiendo que ya jamás pasaría. Por otro lado estaba su novia, ella siempre sonriéndole y preocupándose por él.

—Ya no puedo sonreir... —fue lo único que el ibérico dijo, con monotonía. El italiano suspiró aliviado al ver que el mayor dejaba caer la espada, aún sin moverse de su puesto él mismo, tirado en el piso

— ¿No puedes sonreír ya...? —luego de decir esta frase, rompió en sonoras carcajadas— Ah... Qué hilarante eres, ¿no lo crees así, Spagna? La persona que más sonríe, que más alegre es... ¿no puede sonreír ya? ¿Por culpa de un italiano malhumorado como yo? Eso sí que es triste... —negó con la cabeza, divertido— Curioso... —su expresión se suavizó al instante— Curioso porque yo creí que jamás volvería a sonreír mientras estabas con Roderich... Y aquí me tienes. Ahora sonrío a diario. ¿Por qué no podrías tú?

Sin siquiera formar expresión en su rostro, las lágrimas caen al suelo en cuanto el español escucha lo úlitmo. "Ahora sonrío a diario"... Esas palabras... esas palabras eran las que menos quería escuchar. Eso era precisamente lo que le dolía... Que las sonrisas del menor no fueran para él.

—Yo no puedo... ya no... —baja la mirada aun más— ...Tú sonríes a diario... Quisiera ver esa sonrisa... —murmura— Yo siempre quise ver una sonrisa tuya, y son contadas las veces que logré hacerlo... Y ahora, Scott las ve todos los días...

—... Quizás es porque yo estaba hecho para estar con él, Spagna —suspiró— Tu... personalidad es demasiado alegre para mí. Sei perfetto —esbozó una sonrisa triste— Quizás... justamente por ser él, me comprende de maneras inimaginables. Es difícil de explicar, pero... estoy seguro de que hallarás alguna persona así para ti —se levantó con cuidado— Y ahora... creo que debo irme. —su mente vagó a su casa; de seguro, el británico ya habría vuelto— Ya es tarde.

—No soy perfecto... Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí, sufriendo por algo que sé que no será jamás... —cierra los puños sobre el suelo— Si crees que no le temía a nada y que era fuerte, te equivocaste... Mi peor miedo se hizo realidad... Te perdí y eso me duele... —llevó una mano a su pecho, luchando por no romper en llanto de nuevo— Me duele...demasiado a decir verdad... —comenzó a temblar un poco, estrujando su ropa— Te extraño... Y eso se vuelve peor cuando veo a Gabriel, igual a tí en todo sentido... —sonrió falsamente, por alguna razón su sonrisa no era como solía ser— Todavía dice que te odia... Pero yo sé que se muere por verte... No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele verlos tristes... Más sabiendo que es por mi causa...

Lovino reprimió un suspiro: sabía que cada segundo que pasaba, cada segundo que obligaba al español a sufrir su presencia, sólo empeoraba las cosas

—Spagna, es hora de que me vaya. —avanzó hacia la puerta, y sin mirarlo, replicó— Piensa en lo que te he dicho... En realidad, no puedo detenerte. Así de insignificante soy. Tu vida es tu vida. Pero piensa en la gente que dejarías dolida por tu ausencia. Piensa bien, Spagna... —y dicho esto, se marchó; no quería que el otro lo buscase, no deseaba que lo llamase, que lo persiguiese: sólo quería huir. Tenía miedo, miedo de ser culpable de algo que quizás no podría soportar. Y lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a casa, sí, y en ver de vuelta al escocés... Lo único que deseaba, lo único que le procuraría alivio sería eso—

Antonio levantó la mirada y lo vio alejarse, eso doliéndole más que nada. De nuevo, el menor se iba y su miedo regresaba sin poder evitarlo, pero sabía, estaba más que seguro que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose así? Tenía una pareja estable, que lo quería por ser él mismo, por esas mismas sonrisas que creyó desaparecidas. Tenía a sus hijos, y eso lo hacía feliz, pero todavía sentía que le faltaba algo, sin saber exactamente lo que era.

—Voy a olvidarte... Cueste lo que me cueste, voy a olvidarte... —murmuró, levantándose para cerrar la puerta, y luego dejarse caer al suelo de espaldas, mirando al techo todo el tiempo, hasta quedarse dormido—

* * *

><p><strong>Me hizo llorar... ¿A ustedes no? Oh well... Si les gustó, den like(?)... No, esperen... Eso es en Facebook xD Si les gustó, dejen un lindo review :3 Grazie~<strong>

**P.D.: Algún día, esta escritora irresponsable terminará todos los fics que tiene pendientes... LO PROMETE! xD**


End file.
